


Autumn Daze

by Foggydaysahead



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foggydaysahead/pseuds/Foggydaysahead
Summary: Danny's parents are away and so are many of the trouble making ghosts. Danny isn't sure why but doesn't really care. Now he doesn't have to worry about ghosts attacking or his parents wanting to capture him. Of course, something has to happen.





	Autumn Daze

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Fic so if you find mistakes please tell me!!!
> 
> By the way I include something called "daily check up" . What I mean by this is that Danny checks his hair and eyes after he takes a shower to make sure they are the proper colour so to speak. 
> 
> That's it I hope you guys like it!!!

Danny laid on his bed, taking in the Autum chill. His parents took a week off to go to Michigan for their anniversary, and with them the ghosts that haunted Amity Ville. Danny was surprised that he didn't have to go ghost as much but enjoyed the peace it brought. Thus he stayed in his room relaxing. His core hummed softly, cooling the already cold room. Danny stared at his ceiling watching little blob ghost glide around. He never got to have the little ghosts stay for long in his room since his parents would always barge in, questioning about the ghost activity. But now? Now he could let them glide and chatter as much as they wished. While Danny disliked the larger, meaner, ghosts (because ghosts weren't evil, some were just mean) he enjoyed the company of the smaller ones. Their chatter was quiet and calming. The things they talked about were nonsense, from what Danny could translate from Ghost speak, but that's what made it all the more enjoyable. He sometimes even tried to talk to them and could (probably) converse for an hour if his parents weren't....

Danny didn't want to think about it. He stared at the ghosts and raised his arm to pet a nearby ghost blob. It red eyes turned upwards, showing pleasure. Danny had a small smile on his face and breathed in the cool air. The little ghosts began to whisper about the weather and other nonsense. The chatter and hum of his core caused Danny to slowly close his eyes. The small ghosts all looked at the Halfa and quieted their whispers as he slowly breathed in and out. 

When Danny's alarm rang from his phone, he lazily stretched out an arm to turn it off. His hand hit something jelly like and cold. He opened his eyes to find all the smaller ghosts that were previously in his room all clustered around him;not just that but he was also floating in the air with them, a white glow emanting from his body. Danny smiled at the ghosts and slowly floated down, back to his bed. He turned off his alarm and stayed still on his bed. The little ghosts slowly looked up at Danny with upturned eyes immediately flying around his face affectionately. Danny started to laugh as the cool jello texture smothered his face. "Guys I gotta get up" Danny said as the little ghosts nodded their heads and disappeared elsewhere. He stared at his clock that read "6:30". Danny was shocked since he actually got a good night's sleep last night. Happy with himself he started getting ready for school.

After taking a shower and doing his daily check up he went and ate breakfast. Jazz came in and rufflled his hair with a tired "Morning little brother" , something she said every day. "Hey Jazz" Danny replied calmly."You seem happy today," Jazz smiled "I'm glad my little brother finally got some sleep." "How did you know?" Danny asked, a laugh escaping from him. "I know you're not little anymore but I checked up on you last night." She looked at her brother's blue eyes "I just wanted to make sure everything was ok". "Jazz I'm not a little kid anymore you know " Danny said, not with anger but content. "I know, I know. But you'll always be my little brother," she ruffled his hair "So I have to make sure you're getting enough sleep at night". Danny looked down at his bowl of cereal and took another bite of his food to hide his smile. While Danny was eating Jazz looked up at the clock. It's hour hand pointing close to 8. "Time to go to school! Do you want me to drive you?" Jazz asked. Ever since she got her license she enjoyed driving. For her it was as calming as studying. "I think I'll take my bike" Danny replied, wanting to take in the fresh air outside. Jazz began to put her plate and coffee mug in the sink. She grabbed her keys and turned to Danny who was still eating his food. "Don't be late!" She called and closed the door. Danny put his bowl in the sink and brushed his teeth. He was well rested and, for once, ready to face the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fluff chapter. Not sure if I should add more to this or not...  
> Anyways please support this chapter!!! 👻
> 
> \- FoggyDays(ze) ;)


End file.
